This disclosure relates generally to an accessory gearbox and, more particularly, to mounting and placing an accessory gearbox within a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Gas turbine engines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Gas turbine engines often include an accessory gearbox that is utilized to rotatably drive various accessories. Packaging the accessory gearbox and the accessories is difficult. It is especially difficult to package the accessory gearbox and accessories within gas turbine engines having geared fan-drive architectures as these gas turbine engines typically have a shorter overall axial length than other types of gas turbine engines. Some conventional accessory gearboxes are located near the aft of the engine and require a relatively long driveshaft from the compressor. Placing the accessory gearbox in this area exposes the accessory gearbox to relatively high temperatures. Some conventional accessory gearboxes are mounted to a fan case of the engine.